


Хорни катастрофа

by I_am_Horomi_from_Russia



Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [5]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia/pseuds/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia
Relationships: Alexei Navalny/Vladimir Putin
Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818493





	Хорни катастрофа

**MrDisco** : пацаны, я песню сочинил  
 **БасковН** : мы сочинили*  
 **Плати_налоги** : душа требует развлечений  
 **MrDisco** : песня про карантин  
 **MrDisco** : угадай, где я  
 **БасковН** : все дома  
 **MrDisco** : угадай, как я  
 **Поп_речный** : хуёво (  
 **Кипел_off** : этот парень был из тех, кто просто любит жизнь  
 **Гитлер** : хочу буянить  
 **Плати_налоги** : перехочеш  
 **Гитлер** : ну па-а-п, я только Польшу захвачу  
 **ГосподьИисус** : БОГОМ ЗАКЛИНАЮ НЕ СМЕЙ  
 **Гитлер** : вредные вы  
 **Плати_налоги** : будешь плохо себя вести — позову Кобу  
 **Гитлер** : не понял  
 **Плати_налоги добавил Сталина в беседу**  
 **Сталин** : бугагагулаги  
 **Гитлер** : ты что наделал, а?  
 **Зеленский** : о, я тоже так могу  
 **Зеленский добавил Ваня4 в беседу**  
 **Ваня4** : зовите меня просто «грозный» 💅  
 **Плати_налоги** : Вов, ты охренел моего краша добавлять?  
 **Гитлер** : вот это поворот  
 **Др_story** : сейчас кого-то будут убивать  
 **Шальная_Emp** : яоем запахло  
 **Поп_речный** : а я всегда это знал!  
 **Соловьёв** : пропадите пропадом!  
 **Соловьёв** : выйдите вон  
 **Дим_on удалил Соловьёва из беседы**  
 **Дим_on** : все под контролем, продолжайте  
 **Дим_on** покинул беседу  
 **Пин** : так что там с яоем?  
 **Ваня4** : а ты не знал, что мы с Володенькой на самом деле делали вместе?   
**Плати_налоги** : сенпай, Вы меня смущаете  
 **ГосподьИисус** : сказать, что я охренел значит ничего не сказать  
 **Поп_речный** : как боженька смолвил  
 **Гитлер** : так зажжем?  
 **Сталин** : ахаха, как в старые добрые времена, Адик? ;)  
 **Гитлер** : Йося, ну не здесь же.  
 **ДонДжо** : так здесь хоть кому-то девушки нравятся?  
 **Шальная_Emp** : мне)  
 **БасковН** : блять, Ира  
 **MrDisco** : в нас всех натурального примерно столько же, сколько не грустных людей в России  
 **Плати_налоги** : Россия для грустных  
 **Др_story** : я для вас какая-то шутка?  
 **Нэвэльный** : отошел буквально расследование на ютуб залить, а тут уже какие-то волнения  
 **Сталин** : а ты у нас шибко оппозиционер?  
 **Сталин** : в ГУЛАГ его, пацаны  
 **Гитлер** : Йося, нет!  
 **Сталин** : Иосиф, да!  
 **Зеленский** : как мы вообще к этому пришли?  
 **Порнолев** : я аж круассаном подавился  
 **ДонДжо** : реакция у тебя, конечно, как у черепахи  
 **Порнолев** : очень смешно, Жора, очень смешно  
 **Иван4** : завалитесь, окаянные!  
 **Плати_налоги** : сенпай…  
 **Нэвэльный** : Владимир Владимирович, а как же я?  
 **Плати_налоги** : что ты, Лёшь?  
 **Нэвэльный** : неужели всё, что между нами было это была лишь игра?!  
 **Плати_налоги** : ты всё неправильно понял  
 **Нэвэльный** : напротив, я все отлично понимаю  
 **Нэвэльный** : совет вам да любовь  
 **Плати_налоги** : Леша, подожди!  
 **Нэвэльный покинул беседу**  
 **Плати_налоги** : пиздец  
 **MrDisco** : собака писала  
 **БасковН** : собака плакала  
 **Шальная_Emp** : собака села и заплакала  
 **Поп_речный** : я сюда за смехуёчками пришел, а не за драмой  
 **Зеленский** : я сам сейчас охуел  
 **Др_story** : вместе с нами плакала половина России…


End file.
